Kisten's Gift
by annde28
Summary: Kisten's gift finds use in Rachel and Ivy's blood balance. Rachel/Ivy femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Smooth. Smooth and sharp. I ran my finger across the sharp tips of my teeth while I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Sexy, I thought, very sexy. I could do this. I had planned a special night out with Ivy. What she didn't know was that I had a surprise in store for her when we got back. I put on the caps that Kisten had given me a long time ago. I kept them hidden away, not wanting to remind myself of the fun times we had together. It was too painful back then, so they remained hidden away in their box until I was ready. Ivy made me feel ready.

We had agreed after much hesitation on my part, to do things her way for a change. It was very hard for me to step down on the dominance scale, but I felt that she was worth it. She was my partner and best friend, not to mention the object of my desire for a long time. As hard as I tried to deny it, I loved Ivy. We started out a little awkwardly in our "new" relationship. Ivy was my teacher and I was her apt pupil. We agreed to hold off on the blood balance until I adjusted to the sex. Ivy was very patient, and, as the saying goes, practice makes perfect. After a slow start, I wanted to make up for lost time. I couldn't get enough of Ivy. She was all I thought about. Very distracting when one is trying to apprentice with a demon!

What Ivy didn't know was while I was studying the demon spell books, I was also hard at work studying the guide to dating vampires. I planned on surprising Ivy tonight with that tidbit. I wanted to add some spice to our romantic evening by suggesting we add in the blood balance. Of course, I would ask to incorporate it in slowly at first. One must walk before one can run.

I had it all planned. Meet out at a club and have a few drinks, and come back home to romantic candlelight and spring the surprise. "Guess what Ivy, your witch has fangs", I said to my reflection. I was a little leery about surprising a vamp, even Ivy. I wasn't quite sure how she would take it. But here we were, back home after the fun night out. I gave the excuse of wanting to freshen up before the festivities began, and now I was staring at myself with fangs in my mirror. I guess it was now or never. I did a quick breath check and gave myself a final once over to make sure I had everything in place, and walked out of my bathroom to wait on the couch for Ivy.

I was resting my head against the arm of the couch. What was taking her so long to come out of her bedroom? I was beginning to wonder what Ivy was up to when I heard the slightest noise in front of me. I opened my eyes and looked at the doorway to the living room. I guess I wasn't the only one with special plans for the evening. Ivy stood in the doorway wearing her black silk robe. It was hanging open to reveal a set of lingerie she must have purchased for our special date. "What do you think Rachel," she breathed, "do you like what you see?"

I remembered to close my mouth before I started to drool. She looked like she stepped out of the Victoria Secret catalog for vamps. She had on a matching set of bra and panties which included the garters and stockings. I wasn't used to seeing in Ivy in much of anything except her leathers. And while her leathers were hot, this outfit was supernova. She shrugged out of her robe and stood in front of me in all her glory, never taking her eyes off me.

"I want to see all of you", I said finally finding my voice. She continued to lock her eyes with mine as slowly slipped out of her bra. Ivy's breasts were perfection, and as my gaze slid down her tight stomach, over her lacey panties and long legs, I could feel the butterflies start in my stomach. As Ivy watched me watching her, she seductively adjusted her panties to tighten the garters, making the straps cut deliciously into her incredible ass. I had to really try hard not to drool. Remember you have to take charge tonight, I told myself.

Ivy walked slowly across the room to where I was sitting on the couch. As she stood before me, she bent down and kneeled on the floor in front of my legs. She spread apart my knees and positioned herself in between them. I kept my position with my back against the couch. Play it cool I thought. Don't show her yet. Ivy leaned toward me, pressing her body into mine, still on her knees. Her lips were hovering over mine and I had to refrain from leaning the tiny distance to meet them. She was pumping out enough pheromones to make my head spin, and the scar on my neck was throbbing, sending little pulses of pleasure down my body. "So, what do you have in mind Rachel? I have been waiting all night for my surprise." She gave me a teasing smile, her lips brushing mine the entire time she spoke.

With my lips now brushing hers, I whispered, "I want to try the blood balance." I leaned in the rest of the way to deepen my kiss, opening my mouth and letting Ivy's tongue explore mine, as she always liked to do during our foreplay. Ivy gasped as her tongue ran over the unfamiliar tips of the caps.

"Rachel," she pulled back, a look of general surprise on her face. "What…, what are you wearing?"

"I wanted to surprise you with these tonight," my hopes for a flawless evening slowly evaporating as I sensed Ivy's tension. "I had these put away until I found someone that I wanted to use them with again. I want to use them with you, Ivy."

She had a shocked look on her face, but her eyes told a different story. She was interested. I may not be a living vamp, but we could pretend a little. Ivy didn't have to take control tonight. I wanted that part for myself.

I leaned back and flashed my teeth in a seductive smile. "Come on Ivy, I know you want to. Don't you want to see what it would be like with me as a vampire?"

Her breathing was becoming faster and her eyes were almost completely black now. "But you're not. I could hurt you if I lost control." She was putting up a good fight, but I knew I was too hard to resist.

"That's why you aren't going to do the biting," I whispered leaning close to breathe the next part into her ear. "I want to bite you, if you think you can handle it, that is."

Ivy's eyes were completely black, not a ring of brown showed in them. I really floored her with this one. She wasn't expecting this at all, and I smiled thinking that I actually out-planned Ivy.

"Please stop flashing your teeth like that. It's driving me crazy." Ivy had to close her eyes for a moment and gather herself. Oops, I made a mistake already. I forgot that was a big turn on.

"Sorry, Ivy, I'm not used to them quite yet." I cupped Ivy's face in my hands and pulled her towards me. I softly kissed her trying to calm her down and regain some control. I didn't want to send her over the edge and have her do something drastic. She responded to my kisses, and began to explore my mouth with her tongue, carefully running it across my caps, feeling their sharpness. I wanted to go somewhere more comfortable than our living room, so slowly I broke our kiss. Ivy pulled away a little more breathless than before.

"What's wrong," she panted, "why are you stopping?" She was pushing me back into the couch and was trying to pick up where she left off.

"Wait, wait," I tried to speak as Ivy's lips were already back on mine. "I want to go where we won't be interrupted by anything or anyone." I stood pulling Ivy's hands away from my face. "Come on. Let's go into your room."

Ivy looked up at me from her knees. I almost decided here was fine, but I wanted more privacy. Jenks would never "accidentally" fly into Ivy's room. "Come on Ivy," I whispered still holding her hands, "you won't regret it." I gave her a little smile, remembering not to flash my caps as much. Ivy seemed to be under my spell, no pun intended. She let me help her up and lead her into the bedroom. I turned her around and sat her on the edge of her bed before closing the door. Now it was my turn to change into something more comfortable.

As she watched me, I slowly unbuttoned my top. I let the shirt slide down my shoulders and fall to the floor, giving Ivy a chance to admire my new outfit. My black lace bra was sheer enough that she could see everything. I had her full attention as I began to remove my pants. I locked eyes with Ivy, as she did with me earlier, and took off the last bit of clothing, exposing the second half of my new outfit. The panties matched the bra in their sheerness, and once again, Ivy's eyes went completely black. She was hooked. Now all I had to do was reel her in. I walked across the room towards the bed. "Now if you are a good little vamp, I will let you pick where you want me to bite you." I touched Ivy's face and tilted it up towards mine. My legs were in between hers and I leaned down for a deep kiss, resting my hands on her shoulders.

The temptation must have been too much, and Ivy made a soft groan as I captured her lower lip in my teeth and gave it a light graze of my caps. "You win Rachel," Ivy gasped, "we'll play your way, but when you are done, I want my turn."

With Ivy's permission granted, I took over. Ivy slid further back onto her bed and I crawled over her on my hands and knees. I started kissing her soft lips, darting my tongue into her mouth. "You are so beautiful", I whispered into her ear, nipping at her earlobe and then kissing the sensitive area below her ear. I made my way down her long and delicate neck, at first circling my tongue and then grazing my teeth lightly over her scar. I traced her collarbone with my lips and ran my tongue down until I found her breasts. I circled my tongue over her erect nipple and used my hand to tease the other. Ivy groaned in pleasure and arched her back as I caught her nipple in my teeth and lightly bit down, trying not to draw blood yet. I ran my tongue down her tight stomach and circled her bellybutton. I gave her soft kisses, lightly nipping as I made my way down her body, determined to taste all of her tonight.

"Rachel, oh God, Rachel," Ivy panted. She gripped the sheet and squirmed as I went lower and lower. I paused and raised my head and looked as she had her head thrown to the side and her eyes closed. She was the picture of erotic pleasure. I unhooked the garters, and as I slid her stockings down, I ran my nails down one inner thigh and kissed my way down the other. Ivy's breath hissed. She was writhing under my kisses and I was loving the power I had over her. I pulled her panties off her hips and she raised them slightly to help me get them totally off. As I let them drop to the floor, I sat back on my knees and looked at Ivy, naked on her bed. She was pure perfection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

Ivy lay still on the bed, her eyes closed and lips parted. I slowly pushed myself further back so I could lie down between her legs. My hands caressed Ivy's stomach and ran down her hips. I traced feathery light scratches across her legs. Her whole body, while very still, seemed to quiver with each touch. I gently pushed Ivy's legs a little further apart, and ran my fingers along her inner thighs. Her skin was so smooth and flawless. I almost hated to leave any marks on her. My hand cupped over Ivy's mound and I could feel her damp warmth. I leaned forward and began kissing my way back down from her bellybutton. When I felt another surge of wetness in my hand, I ran my tongue slowly along her folds. Ivy's arms rose over her head and crossed over her eyes. She was gripping onto her headboard, trying to keep control and allowing me to continue. Her moans only served to spur me on.

I ran my tongue up her folds and over her clit, circling and circling, and with my two fingers, I entered Ivy. God, she was so wet. My scar was pulsating, keeping time with Ivy's breathing, and my self control was beginning to falter. I had to keep clear thoughts for a few minutes longer.

Ivy's hips were moving in rhythm with my hand, grinding against it. I could tell by her panting, she was almost ready to climax. Now was the time for me to really use Kisten's gift. I moved my mouth a few inches over to the soft spot between Ivy's hip and thigh. I placed my lips in this juncture, continuing to manipulate Ivy with my fingers. I grazed my caps over the pulse point I felt in her groin, and just as Ivy came, I bit down.

I had tasted vamp blood once before and I was somewhat prepared for what was about to come. As I drew in Ivy's blood, I could feel her aura mixing with mine. But there was more. I drew in her blood again, and I could feel Ivy's orgasm spill into me. Ivy was moaning and I must have been too. I couldn't do anything but lock on to her and let the waves of sensation wash over us, rebounding from Ivy to me and back to Ivy again. Oh my God, was this what Ivy has been trying to get me to do for so long?

When I finally managed to pull myself away from Ivy, I rolled off and lay next to her on the bed. I lay on my back, slowly coming down from that incredible high. Every nerve in my body was tingling and I felt electric. I turned my head to the side, only to see that Ivy was having the same reaction.

"That's never happened to me before. I mean, I've had plenty of orgasms, but never like that. What did you do to me Rachel?" Ivy's silky voice was sounding a little shaky. Wow, I really rocked her world!

"I don't know how to explain it, Ivy. I think it is because of our auras. They have blended into one before, and that must be what has strengthened what we feel." The colorful spots were finally fading from my vision and my breathing was returning back to normal as our shared effects were slowly wearing off.

Ivy was on her side with her head laying on her arm looking at me. My scar on my neck began tingling again. How could she be ready again so soon? Ivy pushed herself closer and rolled over on top of me. "That was wonderful, my little witch, but like I told you, when you were done, it would be my turn." Ivy's lips curved up into a wicked grin.

Adrenaline flowed through my body and all I could think was that I wanted Ivy to bite me. Ivy leaned over and kissed me, tasting herself and her blood on my lips and in my mouth. My body arched up into hers, and my arms pulled her down so that there was no space between us. I wanted it all; I wanted Ivy to do everything she promised. My experiment was fun and exciting, but now I wanted to experience a master at work.

Ivy sensed my emotions, and with a soft groan, she moved her mouth from mine and began to work her way down my neck to my scar. All that was registering in my brain was soft lips, sharp teeth, velvety tongue and the feel of tiny nips along the edge of my scar. I gave up trying to form thoughts or words and just went with what I was feeling. And as I rode the waves of pleasure that were crashing over my body, I thought the night couldn't get any better. Boy was I wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

(I didn't want to leave the readers hanging on the last chapter, so here is the final part of my story.)

"Will you let me?" she asked in between her soft kisses. "Will you, Rachel?"

I was ready for this I told myself. I wanted Ivy to bite me more than anything. I wanted to prove that I trusted her, and that I believed that she could control the blood lust now that we were intimate. Ivy's mouth was gently kissing the curve of my face, tracing down under my jaw to the more sensitive spots on my neck. But not quite headed for the scar just yet. Oh, no. She was going to play with me a little longer. As her mouth continued to tease me with promises of more pleasure to come, I whispered, "Yes."

A soft moan came from Ivy, and with my permission granted, I allowed her to take over and dazzle me with her expertise. "I promise I'll only take a little," she whispered back, so close to my ear that her warm breath gave me a shiver of delight. Ivy's long fingers lightly scratched down the side of my neck, reigniting my old scar. It was pulsating in time with my heartbeat, sending wave after wave of heat down into my center. With her fingers caressing this side of my neck, her lips moved to the opposite, searching the unblemished part of my throat for the perfect spot. All the while, tracing little patterns with her tongue and lightly scraping my skin with her teeth. Ivy's hand began searching lower, running her fingers over my lacey bra and lingering here to tease my nipple. A small gasp escaped me and I squirmed under her touch as her hand continued lower. Over my stomach, her nails raked my skin, up and down. She stopped kissing my neck and now was watching me; watching my reactions to her touch. Long gone was the cocky witch. I was turning into putty in Ivy's hands.

A smile played on her lips and she leaned to whisper in my ear. "Do you want me, Rachel?" Her fingers had found their way to the top of my panties, and she ran them back and forth under the sheer lace, awaiting my answer.

"Yes", I moaned, "I want you." And with that, her teeth and her fingers slid into me.

Ivy's teeth pierced my skin creating tiny spikes of pain and pleasure that sent my mind reeling. Her fingers gradually began sliding in and out as she drew the blood from my neck. My back arched and I began to grind myself into her fingers. Ivy slid her fangs out slowly and took another small drink from my neck. My hands were on her back, running up and down that smooth skin, trying to hold her even closer to me. Just as I thought I would come, Ivy stopped. "Not yet", she breathed, her hand still inside my panties. "I need you to hold out a little longer."

It almost hurt to have the pleasure stop so suddenly and I groaned when her long fingers began to play with me again. Leisurely this time, one long plunge and then a pause. She leaned over me again, fingers keeping their rhythm, and whispered in my ear. My eyes flew open as she told me what she wanted to do next, and I blushed so hard I'm sure she could feel the heat coming off of my skin.

"What do you think Rachel, do you want to try it?" she purred into my ear. At this point, I would have agreed to almost anything she suggested. I had to admit, my curiosity was getting the better of me, and so, once again I said yes.

I had been studying the vampire dating guide and was familiar with some of the beginning positions it had diagrammed. What Ivy had proposed would be for our "mutual pleasure". I just wasn't sure how to do it.

Ivy smiled at my agreement and gave me a deep kiss, lightly running her tongue over my caps again. She must be getting used to them, I thought. She cupped my face with her hands and looked into my eyes. "Don't be afraid, Rachel, I'll show you. You'll like it, I promise." I smiled back at Ivy's eagerness to teach me. "I trust you." Ivy's smile at those three words was beautiful. Her happiness even showed in her eyes. This is what she was longing to hear from me for all this time. I couldn't help but notice a wicked little glint in her eyes as well. Oh God, I hope we are thinking of the same page, I thought.

Ivy got out of bed and turned, extending her hand to me. She led me over to her leather chair in the corner of her bedroom. I always thought that she used it when reading or to throw her clothes on it. I didn't realize it was about to serve another purpose.

"Let's take these off," she said as she turned around and faced me. She had her hands on my hips, and she slowly pulled my panties down my legs. I held onto her shoulders as she kneeled in front of me, helping me slip them off one foot at a time. My knees were beginning to feel a little weak in anticipation and I gladly let Ivy undress me. She stood to face me again and I reached behind my back to unclasp my bra. "No, wait," Ivy said, "leave it on. I like it this way." She ran her fingers across the lacey top of my bra, trailing lightly across my skin. Vamps, I thought. I still had so much to learn.

Ivy pulled out the low-backed leather chair. I was standing in front of it, not sure yet how it would be used. Ivy walked around the chair so that she stood behind it. She turned and sat backwards on the back of the chair and slowly slid down, until her back rested upon the seat and her legs hung over it's back. She was sitting upside down on the chair. She arched her neck and looked backwards toward me. "Come here Rachel." She held her hand out and I took it, letting her pull me towards the chair. "Just do as I do, you'll see." She pulled me closer, the top of her head now touching my legs. She smiled up at me and I finally understood the chair's role.

I positioned myself over Ivy and as her mouth found that sensitive area she had worked with her fingers moments ago, I leaned forward and found hers. I followed her instructions, and every deliciously wicked thing she did to me with her mouth and tongue, I repeated on her.

She was very skilled in her technique, and it wasn't long that I was having a hard time concentrating on her. I stopped, resting my cheek against her smooth inner thigh, panting from the pleasure coursing through my body. "Ivy!" I moaned and as her tongue ran over and over that small sensitive spot, my knees threatened to give out. I focused my attention back on Ivy, copying her every move, and when she began to pant my name, I knew she was as close to reaching her climax as I was. I think we both came together, maybe me a few seconds before Ivy. Almost as if on cue, we both decided to take one more taste of each other's blood. I merely had to graze my cap over Ivy's bite I gave her earlier in the evening, reopening the small wound. Ivy's teeth slid into my inner thigh, in pratically the same spot that I bit her. Having come only seconds ago, this sensation managed to bring me to climax yet once again. Our auras blended once more, and the feeling of pleasure doubled with the blood being shared by both of us. For the second time this evening, we had mind blowing sex and no one was left cringing in the corner. As I broke away from Ivy and wobbled over to fall on the bed, I swear I could hear bells ringing in the distance. In a moment I felt the bed move and Ivy lay down next to me, a dreamy expression on her face. "Oh my God Rachel, I think we came so hard we rang the church bell."

Laughing, I turned my body into Ivy and she rolled on her side, spooning me. She buried her nose in my hair and breathed deeply of my scent, resting her arm over my side. As we slowly drifted off into blissful sleep, I sighed contentedly. I had finally ended up where I should have been all along, next to Ivy.


End file.
